


Baby Daddy

by green_grrl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Starts angsty, ends sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-30
Updated: 2006-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/pseuds/green_grrl
Summary: A little "happy birthing" present for brainofck! Yay! Welcome Brainstorm! A Hathor tag that picks up an idea Princess of Geeks has kicked about—someday someone will write a story that actually explores it well, but this ficlet isn't it. References to mpreg, so run while you can.ETA: Remixed by tafkar for thegateverse_remixchallenge:Baby Daddy (Surrogate remix)





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/gifts).



> A little "happy birthing" present for brainofck! Yay! Welcome Brainstorm! A Hathor tag that picks up an idea Princess of Geeks has kicked about—someday someone will write a story that actually explores it well, but this ficlet isn't it. References to mpreg, so run while you can.
> 
> ETA: Remixed by tafkar for the [gateverse_remix](http://gateverse-remix.livejournal.com) challenge: [Baby Daddy (Surrogate remix)](http://community.livejournal.com/gateverse_remix/11920.html)

Daniel is just drunk enough (plastered), just relaxed enough (boneless) that he might start spilling some of the pain he has bottled up.

Jack is just drunk enough to be able to stand hearing it. He waits. Daniel's brow furrows.

"Jack ..."

Yes! Here it comes. Jack concentrates on staying relaxed, inviting, sympathetic.

"Do you think Hathor had some way of, uh ..." gesture, gesture "... reading us?" Daniel is intently studying the top of the coffee table, as if better words of explanation will somehow scroll across it. "I mean ... I miss my wife so much." He collapses in on himself, before looking up at Jack, pleading. "Do you think she tried to take advantage of that? To be, uh, some sort of sick ... substitute?"

"No! God no. I mean, with me ..." And he freezes as he realizes where his parallel leads. He looks back at Daniel in equal horror. "Charlie ..." One word describes his greatest pain. "She ... she ..." He gathers all his fingers to point at his abdomen.

Daniel frowns, then his eyebrows fly high with realization. "She tried to make you pre—" He snaps his mouth shut, but it's too late and the unspoken word echoes around the room anyway. The silence draws out before he comes up with, "Well, uh, it would have been mine. Not some stranger's."

And it's such a terrible, horrible, drunken-logic attempt to find a bright side, that Jack cracks up. Only Daniel. He howls with laughter. Luckily it's catching, and soon he and Daniel are both helplessly flopping in hysterics.

When he's recovered enough to speak, Jack says, "I'll tell you something, Daniel. _You_ , I'd be proud to carry your baby. Just not with any goa'uld in between, okay?"

"Oh I could definitely live without the goa'uld in between part." Daniel gives his sloppy drunk version of a mischievous grin. "Careful what you say, though. You never know, maybe we'll find some planet out there some day ..." He gestures with his beer bottle to indicate the galaxy beyond the living room ceiling.

"Nope, I mean it. It's a pact. You are my baby daddy." They clink bottles solemnly over the pledge before suffering another mini-attack of mirth.

And Daniel smiles instead of flinching when Jack clasps a hand on the back of his neck and ruffles his hair, so Jack decides that this will be a hangover that's worth it.

* * *

Three years later, on P3X-459, Hammond radios through the wormhole that no one can be ordered to participate. Just the fact that he doesn't outright tell them to forget it and come home speaks volumes about the pressure he's getting for this technology treaty.

Carter and Teal'c assume that Colonel O'Neill is doing his usual CO thing and taking one for the team. That he's signed up for the extended time of being out of commission because he sees himself as "the most expendable" member. That Daniel's the other choice because he's a civilian and this configuration will have the least impact on everyone's careers and reputations. Well, only a 20-megaton impact on Jack's.

Daniel remembers that night, though. He sends a silent question to Jack of "are you sure?" Jack sends back a look that says "I wouldn't have anybody else here with me," and feels surprisingly okay with being about to make medical history. Daniel smiles, puts his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezes his support.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [indistinguishable from magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054108) by [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grrl/pseuds/green_grrl)




End file.
